Compute: $98 \times 102$.
Notice that $98 = 100-2$ and $102 = 100+2$. Their product is thus $(100-2)(100+2)$, which is the same as $100^2 - 2^2$. This is easily computable as $10000 - 4 = \boxed{9996}$.